Niki vs Sakura
by Tayler4ever
Summary: now here is Sakura vs Niki and hope you guys like it and who would win an who loses what will Sakura do in the fight will Niki kill her you would just have to read to find out pleases R


**NikiHaea4ever: Okay here is me and Sakura fighting**

**Sakura: and i'm ganna win too**

**NikiHaea4ever: as if**

**Gaara&Hyo: you two stop fighting and get on with it**

**NikiHaea4ever&Sakura: shut up Gaara and Hyo before we kick your asses**

**Gaara&Hyo: "..."**

**NikiHaea4ever: that is better**

**Hyo: you lucky I love you Niki**

**NikiHaea4ever: Hyo you love me no matter what**

**Hyo: true**

**Gaara: Blossom I love you **

**Sakura: Love you too panda-kan**

**NikiHaea4ever: me and Hyo will do the disclaimer **

**Hyo&NikiHaea4ever: NikiHaea4ever doesn't own Naruto**

Sakura and Niki on Field 1

Sakura and Niki charged at each other. Sakura continuously swung her punches at Niki, but she was able to dodge thanks to binging Smart. Niki couldn't get an attack in because Sakura was throwing a flurry of punches at her. 'I need one good strike on her!' they both thought. Sakura then punched the ground, smashing it and sending rocks at her. Hinata got into her stance.

Niki performed a few hand signs used her Quick speed, Going really fast no one saw her and hit Sakura in the back cousing her to gasped.

"Just give up Sakura you can't win against me."

"Never Niki I will win for Gaara and you will be done for."

Gaara and Hyo was really shocked "Sakura is going to die now" Hyo thought "Niki is going to lose her fight" Gaara thought.

"COME ON NIKI! USE YOUR REALLY GOOD JUTSU TO BET HER OR KILL HER! I BELIEVE IN YOU, MY LOVE!"

'' COME ON BLOSSOM YOU CAN DO IT JUST WACHT OUT FOR HER AND YOU GOT IT, I LOVE YOU BLOSSOM!"

Niki and Sakura nearly cried. They felt so loved. "Alright, Niki. Come at me with everything you got!"

Niki charged at Sakura with some hand signs " Freezing Planet jutsu" she yelled the whole earth freeze and Niki used this to hit Sakura in the back, sids, chest. Sakura gasped as she felt her hit her every weak spot on the dot and felt her body going limp. Niki smirked . She looked to her side adn saw Hyo smiling at her and she blew a kiss at him.

"AH!"

"You should give up befor you die."

"Sakura!" Gaara screamed.

Sakura started healing herself. Niki did more hand signs "Fire Hit!" she yelled and blew fire out of her mouth and hit Sakura. Sakura was now bleeding and with burns all over her.

"AH! *cough*" Sakura started coughing up blood. Gaara started to cry. 'This isn't good. What is this girl?' Gaara looked down and saw Sakura trying to stand up and Niki looking like she was bourd. If you don't stop you will die and you can't win against me.

"I will keep going until I die if I have to."

Sakura used hand signs and hit the ground with her strength and the filed started to rumble. Than Sakura performed a few hand signs. "Chakra switch Jutsu!" Just then, Sakura and Gaara started glowing; Sakura blue, Naruto blue. Then, there colors switch. Then, Sakura moved some sand to attacked Niki.

"you think that will work on me I know all his moves so it won't." Niki said and looked at her and thought she should use her last move on her to end it. Everyone was silent and Sakura and Niki looked at each other.

This is your end Niki did really fast hand signs and got her Sword out "Sword Of Death" and Sakura did hand signs "sand burial" befor it could get Niki she disappeared really quick before it came her way and reapered behind her and swing her sword at her it riped her stomach and started to bleed and she feel to the ground.

"The winner is Niki Haea!" Tsunade announced. Everyone cheered. Niki walked over to Sakura and heled her stomach and help her up. they looked at each other and smiled shake their hands .

"Good fight Sakura you did good."

"Thanks Niki you where better fighter than me."

" You have to stop that you are good and if you say other wise I will get my sword out again and kill you!"

"Okay I won't."

**NikiHaea4ever: will I won my fight Ha Hyo I won HA HA HA**

**Hyo: You are fogetting I could kill you Niki so wach it **

**NikiHaea4ever: Ya sure you will Hey Sakura what did you think about our fight**

**Sakura: You fight really hard and good better than Gaara you could be great than him why are you good at fighting**

**NikiHaea4ever: I lived in a forest and pluse my parents always pushed me until I bleed than one day I grew week adn they abandoned me**

**Sakura&Gaara: "…"**

**NikiHaea4ever: Ya but than Hyo found me and we lived together **

**Hyo: And I still love you and ttay with you wow I have to be insan**

**NikiHaea4ever: What do you mean by that Hyo are you saying you don't what to be with me any more**

**Hyo: I didn't say that you are puting words in my mouth**

**SLAP (sound effect)**

**Hyo: Why did you slap me in the face **

**NikiHaea4ever: because you say taht you don't what to be with me**

**Hyo: Will you shut up I love you with all of my heart and I am with you we live together rember Niki baby**

**NikiHaea4ever: true that okay Hyo honey**

**Gaara&Sakra: YOU TOW JSUT FOT IN A FIGHT AND MADED UP REALLY FAST WOW!**

**Hyo&NikiHaea4ever: : Hope you like the mach so pleases R &R**


End file.
